This invention relates to game apparatus and more particularly to game apparatus for simulating a variety of competitive sporting events and utilizing a winners circle to determine the track and field champion.
A number of board games exist which play out a variety of competitive sporting events using two or more players who compete to become the winner of the game.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,167 to Kratzer, there is shown a game board on which is imprinted a track and a mounted pair of spinners for different events. The spinners are employed to advance the players and a score box is employed to enter the score for each player in each event, the highest total score determining the winner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,560 to Kaslow, there is employed a game board displaying a variety of sporting events such as track for running and bicycling, boat rowing, swimming, baseball, and others. In this patent, game pieces are employed to move along the spaces in each event as determined by throws of a pair of dice. In some events, charts are employed to convert dice readings to scores, and in other events it is necessary to keep track of the number of throws necessary to complete the course and a factor is employed to convert the number of throws into time. Points are awarded for each event and the player with the largest total of points is the winner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,924 to Arcara discloses a board game for simulating certain olympic athletic events utilizing a pair of dice for selecting cards from sets associated with each event. Each card identifies a particular event and specifies a particular playing condition and a point achievement score which could be a penalty. Scoring sheets are employed to tabulate the scores and determine the winning player.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,899 to Neubling, Sr. is directed to a board game featuring several competitive sports in track and field and comprises a board with spinner, two piece magnetic playing pieces, five sets of playing cards, and a die. The board is provided with a principal course and several secondary courses. The playing pieces are separated for use on the principal and secondary courses. One way of playing the game is to establish a point score for which the first player to reach becomes the winner.
In some of the board games described in the aforementioned patents, the play is believed to be too simplistic to hold players' attention for more than one game, while in others the instructions or scoring involved to play the games are considered too complex to attract sufficient interest to become popular.